Raditz: A Changed Man
by Goku91898
Summary: Goku wishes Raditz back during the Cell Saga, what will the results be?


**Chapter 1: Wished Back (Raditz POV) (a/n: When Raditz is around Goku will be referred to as Kakarot but when he isn't he'll be Goku)**

I was in Hell a few moments ago with every other Saiyan but I suddenly appeared on what looked like a Palace in the sky, I looked above my head and saw my halo was gone, so I looked around my surroundings "Raditz?" a voice said to get my attention, I looked and saw Kakarot in a jacket with golden hair, he achieved the Super Saiyan form and avenged our race, I watched the whole thing and was amazed, who would've thought, my little brother the one to avenge our race "Hello Kakarot" I greeted smiling "Raditz we need your help, in 9 days a tournament is being held by a monster who wants to destroy the Earth, he is much stronger than Frieza and can regenerate like Piccolo did when we fought you" Kakarot explained "I'll help you Kakarot but don't tell your petty friends I'm alive, I'll surprise them at the tournament" I bargained while grinning like Vegeta "Alright, you can use the HTC, I'll show you where it is" Kakarot agreed, he lead me to a door in the center of the Palace and opened it "You can get a year's worth of training done in a day, you can go for a maximum of 2 days or 2 years, after you finish your two days I want you to come to my house until you find a place of your own" Kakarot explained "Got it, 2 years max, come to your house until I find my own place" I reviewed, I then headed in and trained to ascend beyond Super Saiyan cause I'm sure Kakarot and Vegeta already have.

**2 Days/Years Later... **I landed at Kakarot's house and knocked on the door, a woman answered the door and I instantly knew who she was so I was going to polite "Is Kakarot home? I would like to speak with him if that's alright with you" I requested politely "You seem like a polite man, please come in, Goku will be back shortly" Chi-Chi said gesturing for me to come in "Thank you" I said and took a seat on her couch, I looked around Kakarot's house and it wasn't too shabby "Nice house" I complimented "Thank you, my father built it for me and Goku when Goku said he would marry me when we were kids but the idiot thought marriage was a food" Chi-Chi gave me a back story, I busted out in laughter "Hahahaha! That sounds just like him!" I laughed "Thank you, um...I never got your name" Chi-Chi said "I'm Raditz, I already know who you are" I introduced, the door then squeaked open "Hello Goku, Gohan, we have a guest" Chi-Chi politely said gesturing to me "Hey Raditz!" Kakarot greeted "RADITZ!" Gohan growled "I can see I'm not wanted here, I'll just leave" I concluded and headed for the door "Wait brother!" Kakarot said grabbing my arm, it was the first time he called me brother "Remember we need your help against Cell, plus you don't have anywhere else to go" Kakarot argued "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch then" I sighed, I walked over to where I sat before and laid down to sleep.

**7 Days Later... **I had spent the last week relaxing and getting to know Gohan, we actually bonded, I also got to know Kakarot more and bond with him as well, we just landed at the Cell Games Arena and I was hidden behind Goku & Gohan, we arrived after Kakarot's friends did "Hey guys" Kakarot greeted "Goku! Glad your here!" the midget I hit into Kame House waved "Now" I whispered and Gohan & Goku stepped aside "Yo!" I greeted with a big smirk "RADITZ?!" they all shouted in shock, the midget actually ran up and tried to punch me but Gohan caught it "Gohan what are you doing?!" the midget questioned confusedly "It's alright Krillin, Uncle Raditz is here to help fight Cell" Gohan explained, I smiled down at Gohan and he smiled back "I would like to fight Cell first" I volunteered and stepped into the ring "HAH! This should be good!" Vegeta laughed, I then noticed some civies here, a camera man and an announcer along with the so called champ of this world "Hey camera guy, you may want to take a few steps back, and make sure you get a good shot of this" I suggested, without hesitation the trio scurried behind some rocks and recorded from there "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt" I mocked, I then spread my legs apart and began powering up to Super Saiyan "Haaaaaaaah" I hummed while transforming, my hair began flashing gold and rocks around me began to rise "No way..." the others said in total shock, boulders began levitating as well "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I went Super Saiyan "Bravo!" Kakarot cheered while clapping "Impressive Raditz. You're much stronger than Dr. Gero's data told" Cell 'complimented', this is going to be fun.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Raditz (Before Training): 66,000,000/ Raditz Super Saiyan (Before Training): 3,300,000,000/ Raditz (After Training): 363,000,000/  
Raditz Super Saiyan (After Training): 18,150,000,000/ Raditz Ascended Super Saiyan (After Training): 27,225,000,000


End file.
